


The Mechanics Of An Impala Fanboy

by godamnarmsrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cars, Fetish, Gen, Impala Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam should never be left alone with a computer...EVER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mechanics Of An Impala Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This never happen…at least I don’t think it did…did it? I don’t own anything...sadly.  
> **   
>  **A/N: Sorry if this offends anyone I read an article in some magazine and then I couldn’t help myself this kind of wrote itself.**

"I think you might be a Mechaphile,” Sam said coming up behind Dean, who sat staring at the Impala.

“A what now?” Dean asked, shooting Sam a puzzled look.

“A Mechaphile,” Sam said grinning at his brother. God, he loved the internet. The things you could find out.

“Sounds dirty,” Dean suggested with a wink.

“Oh, it is,” Sam agreed.

  
* * *

Two hours passed before Dean followed Sam back inside their motel room and said with a sigh, “Fine, I give, what is a Mechaphile?”

Sam used everything in him not to start howling with laughter. “Well, it’s someone who has a fetish about machines, in particular, cars. Specifically, it is a person who has an unnatural relationship with their car,” Sam informed him.

“We don’t have an unnatural relationship. It’s one full of mutual respect and need,” Dean said in his defence.

“But you do love her?” Sam questioned.

“Well, yeah...we’ve been through a lot together,” Dean muttered.

“And you call her ‘baby’ and other endearments?” Sam asked with a grin, even though he knew very well what the answer was.

“She likes it,” Dean argued.

“I rest my case, you are a Mechaphile.”

“Fine, I’m a Mechaphile,” Dean agreed causing Sam to snort with laughter.

  
* * *

“Sam!” Dean’s voice echoed through their motel room causing the mirror in the bathroom to rattle against the walls.

Sam grinned. It looked like Dean had discovered the full extent of the word ‘Mechaphile’.

“You’re an ass!” Dean hissed at Sam from where he sat with Sam’s laptop on his lap. “I’m a Mechaphile really?”

“You have to admit you have a lot of the characteristics,” Sam pushed a little further.

“I do not have sex with my car!” Dean yelled so loud the windows in their tiny room rattled.

Sam couldn’t stop laughing even when Dean punched him on the thigh, hard enough to bruise.

“No more Wikipedia for you!” Dean hissed into his ear before pushing Sam’s laptop into his hands and storming from the room.

  
THE END


End file.
